Sweet On Her
by Teh-Drabbler
Summary: Henrietta wants to start dating. Except she only wants to date Abby.


A/N: This is going to be a multi-chapter story. And I'm going to try like heck to finish it. I haven't finished a multi-chapter story since 2003. Don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

* * *

Spring had melted the winter snow, but the air was still crisp and cool. To Henrietta, it felt far warmer than her native Germany would be, and was comfortable in a thin long-sleeved shirt. She closed the door to her small house, not bothering to lock it; she would not be gone long. 

Her parents had been easy to convince. At sixteen she was more than old enough to study abroad, even in so backward a country as America. Rather than inflicting their daughter on some unsuspecting family, the Von Marzipan parents had purchased a small house for Henrietta to live in alone. She found, oddly enough, that the small area suited her. It reminded her of the cramped caves, tiny tents, and small staterooms she grew up in, back when Henrietta was known as Heinrich.

The drawback was, no longer having a dusty old tutor, she actually had to attend classes, which severely cut into Candy Hunting. Still, daily trips to the candy store staved off most of the sugar cravings, even if the available stock was far inferior to the ancient sweets she preferred.

Henrietta trudged along, the lure of sugar-coated goodness holding little excitement today. Instead, her mind focused on a completely novel and entirely foreign concept. Dating.

Henrietta had little use for social activities, primarily due to her distain for people in general. Recently, though, thoughts of forming a deeper relationship with a person, possibly engaging that thing known as "romance", had been tripping though her mind. And there was only one person worth considering for such events.

_Abigail._ Henrietta's one friend. And, if she were completely honest (which was rare), the reason she had moved to this town to begin with. They had remained close after the second Guatemala incident, but over the years fewer clues to rare candies appeared, and the additional coursework Abigail's school assigned made it nearly impossible for them to meet. So Henrietta transferred to her school, and their friendship had bloomed with fervor.

_After all,_ Henrietta thought, _don't they say friends make the best lovers?_ It made perfect sense to her. They were best friends, so dating must be the proper road to take. The only problem was Henrietta had no experience in dating.

She paused on the sidewalk, considering this problem while staring at her reflection in a clean shop window. Her bangs had gone flat. She fluffed them with one hand, then continued on her way.

_There must be some protocol to it_, she thought. _I just do not know what it is. _It would not do to ask Abigail; not when she was Henrietta's chosen date. Perhaps merely asking would suffice…

The door to the candy shop opened a few yards ahead of her. Henrietta recognized the two young males exiting the store. Herr Gilligan and Herr Beetles.

"Hey, Hoagie, I bet you five bucks I can crack this jawbreaker with my teeth."

"You know, there's a reason they call them jaw_breakers_." Hoagie noticed the pretty blonde from the corner of his eye, and abruptly turned on the suave."Hellooo, Miss Marzipan." He punctuated the greeting with a toothy smile.

"Hoagie. Vallabee." She nodded to both in turn. They were not friends so to speak, but Henrietta stayed civil with them at Abigail's insistence. She did not particularly like either boy. Wallabee was foolish, and Hoagie always had some event to invite her to, which Henrietta found irritating.

"Hey, listen," Hoagie began, "if you're not doing anything this weekend, I've got some tickets to—"

"_Nein,_ I haff plans." She didn't yet, but would soon if she had her way. "Eff you vill excuse me?" Henrietta brushed passed the pair and entered the store.

"Tough luck, mate," Wally said, holding a saliva-covered jawbreaker in one hand and rubbing his sore jaw with the other.

"Eh, don't worry about it. She'll go out with me eventually."

* * *

Abby scowled at her notebook, scratching out another sentence. Getting into all Honors classes was fine, but why'd they have to give so much dang homework? She reclined on the sofa, trying to think up a different word for _loose_ without having to dig out the thesarus. 

The doorbell chimed. "It's open," she called, scribbling in her book again.

"Abigail?" A blonde head poked around the corner. "Ah, zhere you are."

"Heiny." Abby sat up with a smile. "What're you doin' here?"

Henrietta shrugged, the paper bag in her hand crinkling. "I just game from zee candy shop, und—hey!" Abby snatched the bag and dug in. Henrietta almost said something, but stopped herself. _This might help my suit_.

Abby bit into a bar of chocolate and peanuts, surprised Heiny didn't call her on the theft. _She must be in a good mood today. A _really_ good mood._ She moved her legs so Heiny could sit down.

"Haff you any plans zis veekend, Abigail?" Henrietta asked, opting for the straightforward approach.

Abby shrugged. "Nothin' yet. What'd you have in mind?"

"I thought ve might take in ein movie."

"Sounds good," Abby crunched around a mouthful of candy. "Who else is goin'?"

Henrietta looked almost offended. "No vun."

"Huh? Why not?" They normally did things in a group, along with Hoagie, Wally, Kuki, and a few other friends.

"Who invites other people on ein a date?"

Abby spewed chewed chocolate and nuts across the coffee table. She coughed a few times, certain she had misheard. "A what?" she wheezed.

"Ein date. Ein…" Henrietta searched for the words. "Ein engagement to… go out socially vith another person."

Abby finally managed to rehinge her jaw. "You want to go on a date?"

"_Ja._"

"With me?"

"_Ja._"

"Are you _nuts?_"

Henrietta was taken aback. "Vhat?"

"I can't go on a date with you. I'm a _girl._"

"So?"

"_You're_ a girl!"

"Und?"

"We're _both_ girls!"

"… I don't follow."

Abby smacked her forehead. Talking to Heiny was always like talking to a brick wall. "Heiny, girls don't date other girls."

"Vhy not?"

"They…they just don't, is all."

Henrietta waved her hand dismissively. "Zhat is hardly ein good reason. Is there anything you vant to see een particular?"

Abby stood, grabbed Henrietta's arm, and forcibly walked her to the door. "Heiny, I'm not going on a date with you. Now, I've got a ton of homework, so goodbye." She slammed the door on her surprised friend and let out an exasperated sigh. _Heiny's had some weird ideas, but this…_ She rubbed her temples, feeling the start of a migraine. _I'm just gonna pretend this never happened. Some thing are not worth dealing with._

* * *

Henrietta stood on the porch for several minutes after being kicked out. _I've been refused?_ she thought astonishedly. _Why would she declinemy invitation?_ She scowled at the knocker, then turned and walked toward the street. Henrietta Von Marzipan was not so easily deterred. A new plan was already taking shape in her head. She paused at the curb, casually shining her monocle. 

_It should not be difficult to change her mind. Not if there is only the _one _reason._


End file.
